Purely Physical
by Jeelynasaurus
Summary: Hidan and you have a purely physical relationship, that's it. There's no love between you two . . . right? Lemon. The beginning of my Purely series.


blockquote  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hidan, you are such an ass. I swear, I fucking hate you sometimes."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" A groan rips through your throat as a pair of soft, thick lips latch onto your neck, suckling the sensitive skin. Your breath comes in short gasps, and you slide a hand down a hard, muscular arm, relishing the way it feels under your fingertips. Your other hand claws at Hidan's back, raking your nails down, earning a hiss from your lover./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "And yet -" Hidan starts, interrupting himself as he forces his lips on yours, your mouths crashing onto each other again and again, like waves against the shore./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You don't seem to be trying to stop me, _."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Your response is a growl, as you grab Hidan by his hair, and yank his head back to yours./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Screw you, Hidan." You say as you part for air once again./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Hidan smirks./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "My pleasure."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Those words elicit a heady feeling inside you, and without any warning, you push Hidan backwards, amused as he lands ungracefully on your bed. The amusement quickly fades however, when the man who can drive you to the heights of pleasure like no other, grabs you by the wrist and pulls you onto him./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Hidan and you have never been the type for romance. Hidan likes it rough, painful, fast. You're not into pain, and won't play his games, so the relationship between you two has always been full of arguments over this, not to mention the ones just from your clashing personalities. Both of you are stubborn and hard headed, passionate and filled with a lot of self confidence and anger./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" However, neither of you can deny the attraction you have for each other. Every time you see Hidan, it's like looking through smoldering glass. The image becomes wavy, disoriented, as all you can think of is having him inside you. Your relationship may be purely physical, but it is one hell of a relationship nonetheless./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" You groan as your hips sink, relishing the tight connection as you two finally join./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "H-Hidan!"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" In response, Hidan moans just as loud as he forces his hips into yours over and over, relentlessly pounding into you. You keep up with his rhythm, grinding and twisting down onto him, crying out in ecstasy as your bodies meet continuously. A sudden change of movement, and you're underneath Hidan. Your hungry eyes watch as your hips collide, and Hidan's hands grip your hips, forming deep bruises./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh God!" You scream out, as the headboard rams into the wall, and the mattress squeaks./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Hidan leans forward, shoving his tongue into your mouth, which you begin to fiercely battle for the dominance of. You are about to win, when, with a growl, Hidan pulls all the way out then slams into you, hitting that sweet, delicious spot inside you. This causes you to muffle a yell into Hidan's mouth, allowing him to win your little game./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" You soon forget about his tricks and cheats though, as you feel yourself reaching your peak. Hidan watches you as you pant, moan, and scream beneath him as he continues to drive himself into the spot that makes you melt, loose control, wriggle and clutch the sheets in sheer bliss. He grins slightly, but a moan drops from his lips as his eyes glaze over./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Suddenly, like a rope snapping in half, you break, and you can't even make a sound, your lips opening and closing, your eyes wide with lust and passion and need. Your back arches off the bed, as the room spins, colors swirling together, sounds and smells and sights gone. You know nothing but the feeling coursing through your body, a feeling which you can not even describe; like a glimpse of heaven./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Above your taut, twisted body, Hidan is experiencing the same, but he has no trouble voicing his pleasure. He calls out your name over and over again as he releases his every touch, every gesture of sexual satisfaction inside you./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" He pulls out and collapses beside your now limp body. Neither of you are touching, simply occupying the same space as you both try to regain your normal breathing patterns. Finally, you balance yourself on your elbow, facing Hidan with a smirk./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "It just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Hidan grins, pride swelling up inside his chest, but also something else, something he can't quite identify. Lately, he's been experiencing strange symptoms, a weird, nervous twitch in his stomach when you walk into the room, a pounding of his heart when he touches you, an aching in his chest whenever he finds himself without your presence./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" You, however, are well aware of what Hidan is slowly coming to feel for you. You are starting to feel the same, even if it is against your will./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Okay, so maybe it's emnot/em a purely physical relationship./p  
/blockquote 


End file.
